Geshtu Mammetun
Chaos is a fickle thing. It can deliver a man to greatness as readily as it can strip him down to primal spawndom. And in rare cases, there are those who have experienced both. Geshtu Mammetun is one of the few horrific creatures amongst their number. When this hellspawn came into existence is unknown but the name first appears in records detailing the horrors of Old Night. History Infamy The earliest records of Geshtu Mammetun were engravings that could be found upon ruined walls that once littered the Death World of Jatilan VI (assumed to be his homeworld), before they were destroyed by members of the Imperial Inquisiton due to their heretical nature. They appear to have been crafted by followers of the Ruinous Powers, detailing the triumphs of Geshtu and his part in laying waste to the planet, as well as a record of previous victories. Unfortunately, due to the ancient archaic names used for these place, it is difficult to know where exactly they refer to on the world in particular (although the Inquisition continue to search the planet for any other tainted areas). Thus, it would appear that Geshtu had gained a respectable following as an agent of Chaos, taking full advantage of the disorder created due to the disturbances in the Warp, forcibly taking his planet in the wake of it's severance from the rest of human civilisation. It would seem at some point the monster removed himself and his followers from his homeworld, and set off to seek a greater glory out in the cosmos. Pandemonium Heresy Greatness Ruin Spiralborn Appearance It would be a fool who believed that the form Geshtu was reduced to is inferior to the Daemon Prince he once was. For the creature's final metamorphosis unveiled a horrific monster of finely fused flesh and immaterium. A monster which exists in neither realm completely, and according to legend can rend the very fabric of reality with it's unholy talons. The grotesquely elegant form of the creature invokes a primal fear within all who look upon it, save for it's own daemonkin. However, the true appearance of the Spiralborn Slaughter is nearly impossible to discern. This is due to the simple fact that the beast is constantly cloaked by an unknown substance while it stalks the material plane and that it retreats to the Immaterium whenever it is trapped or cornered. Abilities and Traits As an unholy nightmarish monster, Geshtu has been gifted with multiple abilities from the Gods. However, the creature was also born with noticable psychic traits in it's ancient mortal form, which proved to be the key towards his deliverance to the service of the True Pantheon. These abilities were nurtured by his new masters so that he could manipulate the finer currents of the Warp with grace and subtlety. As a result, Geshtu was never a particularly powerful Psyker, but he was well refined in his talents and proved to be a capable leader during Chaotic incursions as well as an adept assassin. After his ascension to Daemonhood, Geshtu was gifted with ungodly strength and enhanced psychic abilities as well as two colosossal feathered wings. As he claimed greater glory for his masters, with his powers becoming more heightened after every victory. And, with this new form Geshtu was able to further cement his position as a true strategist and commander of Chaotic forces. However, he still valued the advantages of subtlety in a conflict and gradually took to merely pulling the strings behind future conflicts he became involved in. This of course was what led to his ruination, for it was not his intended purpose to be a mere sidelining overseer. Upon his fateful transformation into the Spiralborn monstrosity he now is, many of his previous gifts were stripped from him. His wings were wrenched from his body while his form was reduced greatly, causing Geshtu to no longer fully exist in the material realm nor the Immaterium. However, one member of the Pantheon admired his use of subtlety, Tzeentch. The Architect of Fate chose to gift the creature with an unatural cloak of pitch, that would persist with the beast whenever it ventured forth into Real Space as well as the ability to rend the very fabric of reality. Personality Purpose Quotes By Of References 1 User:OvaltinePatrol Category:Syrath's Warriors Category:Daemons Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines